One Last Night of Freedom
by kmr2009
Summary: Sarah has big plans for Chuck after the rehearsal dinner. However, things go awry and a drunk Sarah finds herself in the wrong bed. Takes place after vs. Colonel. Femslash


AN: This came from a prompt at the Chuck Kink Meme

Spoilers: This story takes place after Chuck vs. The Colonel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck but if I could I would

She was drunk. She usually didn't drink so that she could remain sharp. However, Chuck was no longer the intersect so no longer needed protection. She was nervous being at the rehearsal dinner so she drank champagne, a lot of champagne. So much so, she couldn't remember how many glasses she went through. Tonight was supposed to be special, she had made sure that all the bugs were gone from Chuck's room. Throughout the rehearsal dinner, images of Chuck and her making love kept popping up in her head. All she needed was to wait for the right moment to ask Chuck to take her back to the apartment. She was positively drench with desire waiting for the moment. Since the incident in the motel, she was in a constant state of arousal. It had been way too long since she had sex. She hadn't gone this long without sex since she lost her virginity. It was perfect as Awesome and Ellie were not going to be at the apartment. They were supposed to be staying with members of their party at separate hotels. Some tradition she didn't understand but Sarah made it painfully clear that she and Chuck couldn't join in. Nothing could go wrong tonight. Deep down, Sarah knew the truth: she was going to get reassigned very soon. Tonight could well be the last night of freedom Sarah would have to be with Chuck.

However, her plans went awry. There were some problems with some of the guests hotel reservations so Chuck volunteered to help sort out the mess. Then the damn fool volunteered to stay behind and make sure that everything was ready for tomorrow. Sarah wanted to smack him but she couldn't really tell everyone that she needed Chuck to take her back to the apartment and fuck her till she couldn't remember her name. All she could do was smile when Chuck told Sarah that he had to leave and asked Casey to drive her home. She could have accepted this but Sarah Walker was going to have sex tonight. She would dare anyone to stop her. She ordered Casey to take her to the apartments. Casey wanted to argue but she gave him a glare to let him know not to fuck with her and he just grunted. She decided to wait in Casey's apartment till Chuck returned but fell asleep after about 30 minutes.

Damn, she woke up after midnight and stumbled out the Casey's and went to Chuck's apartment. To her dismay, she found the Morgan door locked. Then it took her five minutes to pick the lock to get in the apartment. She had to be drunk to take that long and of course she forgot she already had a key made by the CIA to the apartment. This was becoming harder than she thought. She tried to remember which room was Chuck. She knew it was on the right but which was her right. She finally made a decision and stumbled into a room.

Sarah looked on the bed at the figure lying on the bed, back facing towards the door. Little bit of night light streamed in through the window. Just enough for Sarah to see shape but no detail. Sarah could have sworn the window was on the other side of the bed. She ingnored it and started to take off her dress as graceful as she could while drunk. Which meant she only ripped it in three places before she finally used one of her knives to cut it off. She chuckled a little even drunk she could still use a knife with ease. She was also glad she had decided to go commando, less to take off. She tossed the dress aside and slid under the covers. She wrapped her arms around Chuck and started stroking the exposed skin. He was surprisingly soft and he smelled kind of girly. Man, Casey would have a field day with this.

Sarah felt Chuck start to stir in his sleep and definitely felt as he started to grind his boxer covered ass into her pussy. Sarah bit back a moan. She needed to get Chuck up, now both figuratively and literally. She brought one of hands under the elastic of the boxers. Strange she didn't find any hair as she moved her hand lower. Casey would die if he knew this. That thought vanished when her finger slid into a wet pussy instead finding a nice hard penis.

The body that was supposed to be Chuck turned over moaning the name Devon before ravishing Sarah's mouth. Sarah's baser instinct took over and she plunged two fingers into the pussy. Oh God, she missed this. As she continued to move her fingers in and out of this person's pussy, Sarah was also practically humping the other person's thigh. She started to moan in disappointment as the person below her tried pulling away from the kiss. Sarah opened her eyes and stared into the very bewildered eyes of Ellie Bartowski.

"Sarah? What are you doing?" Ellie asked. Her eyes were not completely focused. She looked half asleep. However, Sarah's gaze went to her to Ellie's kiss swollen lips and she couldn't help but notice that her fingers were still in Ellie's pussy.

"I.. um.. thought you were Chuck."

"Well I'm not." Ellie looked down at where her hand was and realized it was covering Sarah's breast. Sarah sat up and used her free hand and placed it on top of Ellie's. Sarah guided the hand in squeezing her breast. "Sarah, we have to..."

Sarah bent down and kissed Ellie. She began to really move her fingers in and out of Ellie's pussy causing Ellie to moan into Sarah's mouth. Sarah then kissed her cheek and moved over to kiss Ellie's neck. She gave a couple of light bites at Ellie's pulse point. She then moved over to whisper into Ellie's ear.

"Don't fight this. It's your last night of freedom. Let go and enjoy it. I promise you a night we'll never forget." Sarah added a third finger to emphasis her point.

Ellie tried to think about it but the wonderful feelings of Sarah's fingers in her pussy were too much.

"If Devon can have one last fling so can I." Ellie reached up and kissed Sarah with more passion than she knew she had. She rolled Sarah onto her back while making sure that Sarah's fingers stayed in her pussy. She started riding the fingers getting closer and closer. She sat up a little so that she could remove her night shirt never stopping her movements. Sarah watched in awe of the beautiful woman riding her fingers in more frantic movements trying to find her release.

"You are so fucking beautiful." Sarah sat up so that she could take Ellie's left breast into her mouth. She sucked and licked the nipple. She teased it using techniques that she always liked. She moved over to the other breast. She ran her free hand up and down Ellie's back and then went into the boxers so that she could squeeze Ellie's ass. The hand that was fucking her pussy was moving faster and Sarah then used the thumb to flick Ellie's clit.

After a couple flicks, Ellie' body went rigid she screamed out her orgasm."Sarah!"

Ellie slumped into Sarah's arms. She took a moment to catch her breath. Then she reached out to start kissing Sarah. Ellie's hands then started to roam over Sarah's body. Ellie had always admired Sarah's body especially her breasts. Sometimes she admired a little too much but now she could look at Sarah in all her glory. She pushed Sarah back onto her bed and started to caress her breasts. She gave a couple of pinches to the nipples causing Sarah to give a sexy moan. Ellie got off the bed to take off her soaked shorts. Her back was to Sarah and was startled to be feel Sarah pull back. She was even more shocked when she felt Sarah kissing her ass.

"You have a great ass, Ellie. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this..." Before Ellie knew what was happening, she felt Sarah give a gentle but still painful bite on her left butt cheek.

"Ow!" Ellie giggled a little and turned around to find Sarah smiling. It was a smile she never seen before. It was so unguarded. Ellie grabbed Sarah and kissed her. She started to lay Sarah back onto the bed. Once on the bed, they kissed for while touching each others bodies. Exploring parts of each other that they had both long to touch. After a few minutes, Ellie began to kiss along Sarah's jaw line then her neck. Ellie began to move further down till Sarah stopped her.

"Wha.."

"Not like that." Ellie was clearly confused as Sarah was pulling her up. "Turn around. I want to do this together."

Ellie realized what Sarah meant and gave one last kiss before she got on top of Sarah. She moved around till she had her pussy hovering over Sarah's mouth and she was looking down at Sarah's. She reached down to spread Sarah and gave a long lick. She was rewarded with Sarah returning the favor. After a few experimental licks, Ellie dove in. The two licked and sucked each other for almost an hour and when their mouth tired they would use their fingers. Sarah lost count of how many orgasms she had but she was proud of the four she gave Ellie. Finally, Ellie collapsed on top of Sarah and they both laid like that as they collected their breaths.

A horrific thought occurred to Sarah as the activity seemed to have sobered her up. "Ellie where's Chuck?"

Ellie turned herself around and propped herself on an elbow so that she look down at Sarah. She stroked hair away from Sarah's face. "It's okay. Chuck is with Dad and Devon. Apparently Dad felt it was important that the three of them had a little male bonding time. Sort of a welcome to the family."

Sarah's relief was evident. "Oh good, we were kind of noisy."

Ellie laughed. "We? I am not the one who screamed 'Yes! Yes! Finally! Thank you God yes!' so loud that John Casey probably heard us after the first time you came."

Sarah blushed which Ellie thought was really cute. Ellie bent down and kissed Sarah again while moving her hand down till she reached her objective. Ellie moved away to watch as Sarah closed her eyes and moaned in approval.

"Well…, we have the apartment to ourselves for the next few hours so lets continue our own bonding session." Sarah smiled at Ellie's words. Maybe things didn't work out like she planned but she planned to make the most of her one last night of freedom


End file.
